


The Boy With The Ocean Eyes

by gayrealism



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm not sure where this went, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) and Cleaning, M/M, My First Smut, With Levi being a clean freak how could I not?, amateur smut, ereri, first fic, is this real life?, it was a good idea in my head, maid!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayrealism/pseuds/gayrealism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So while I was on tumblr, I saw the two posts linked below and an idea sprang into my head: Levi as Young Master Eren's fucking MAID. I just... I had too. The idea started out as kinky and smutty, but then I was listening to "The End of All Things" by Panic! at the Disco and it slipped into angst and sadness and frustration and I'm sorry I can't decide what the mood should be.</p><p>(http://lyvingvamp.tumblr.com/post/79162766771) (http://endlesslygay.tumblr.com/post/79087731257/ask-that-cosplay-did-you-just-use-eren-as)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy With The Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets besides that I speedily wrote this in one sitting and I wish that I cared to be more eloquent and thoroughly edit this besides re-reading it once. Well, FUCK THAT.  
> *winks*
> 
> Did you see what I did there? Heh heh...  
> *ahem*  
> I hope you like it.

Fucking Eren. Leaving his fucking clothes everywhere. The little shit could at least put the articles in a hamper or something, or hell, even a pile on the floor. But no, he had strewn them all over the floor willy-fucking-nilly. Who the fuck did young master Jeager think Levi was? His fucking maid?

Yes, because that was exactly what Levi was.

Such a position seems degrading until you see the amount of zeros that come on the paycheck. It wasn't like he was prostituting or anything disgraceful. Working under a Jeager wasn't unseemly. The Jeagers were business tycoons, and to be apart of their personal employment was like being the private staff of a president or prime minister. So no matter how Levi hated bowing down to others, this was the best way to quickly save up and get where he wanted to be. Deciding to switch careers mid-career was a bad idea when you're poor. Being a "personal assistant" to the Jeagers' son was a quick way to climb the ladder. So Levi would grin and bear it.

But damn it, the brat wasn't just filthy rich, he was revoltingly  _filthy_ with his hygiene habits. Skipping showers, forgetting to brush his teeth on late nights, throwing his goddamn  _clothes_ on the floor and collapsing into bed without putting them in a neat pile or, God forbid, folding them. Levi narrowed his eyes in irritation as he picked a pair of briefs off of the floor and placed them gently in the basket he balanced on his hip. He finished gathering the young master's clothes and left to the laundry room in the servant's quarters. Levi was able to complete a load before heading back up to Eren's room with his dusting materials. He began from the left bed-side table and moved efficiently through the large space, carefully wiping away all dust particles and possible allergens. When he finished, he moved to Eren's attached sitting room and cleansed it the same way. Once the last piece of furniture was purged of all foul particulates, Levi stood up and pulled the bandana off his mouth, breathing in the clean air with a deep inhalstion. Satisfied with a job well-done, he left to give the Jeagers' dog, Max, his lunch and murmured a disinterested hello to the butler, Erwin, as he blew by. He checked on the laundry again before snatching a broom out of the servant's quarters and climbed the elegant stairway to Eren's bedroom. He began to sweep the bamboo floor and did so diligently; so diligently, in fact, he did not notice when the young master Jeager entered the room.

"Hey," Eren said loudly, dumping his crap on the floor with abandon. Levi snapped up and spun to look at the Jeager kid. The sixteen year old was sweaty and half naked, his discarded shirt lying at his feet. Levi's eyes narrowed at his first sighting of the boy and his repulsive habits.

"My apologies," Levi said tonelessly. "I was unaware that you were coming home early today, Young Master." Levi's pride burned at the words, but he held his tongue. "I will excuse myself immediately."  _It'd be my pleasure to,_ he added silently.

"Bring me a snack for when I get out of the bath," Jeager said. "Ice cream, because its so damn hot outside." Levi bowed his head because he didn't trust his mouth to answer the way he needed to. He really wanted to rage at the ignorant little shit.  _Are you fucking kidding me? I just put the last load of clothes in the fucking machine and I just cleaned that spot. And look at that. Your shit is all over the fucking floor and I'm the one who has to clean it all the fuck up. You little shit. You should learn a little decency and courtesy towards people; say 'please' when you ask for something. I know your parents didn't raise you to be such a fucking brat._

But Levi kept his lips sealed as he turned to leave. He swiped the vile clothing off of the floor on his way out of the room. He tossed them into their appropriate laundry bins, swapped the laundry quickly, then returned the broom to its designated home. Levi then left to make Eren his sundae. He liked it stereotypical kid style: two scoops of vanilla, rainbow sprinkles, with chocolate sauce and a cherry on top. He was such a spoiled little shit, it made Levi's skin crawl. Levi returned to the brat's room and placed the ice cream on the coffee table, along with an ice water. He turned to leave and ran into a very solid, very bare chest.

Levi rebounded slightly and looked up with a heavy-lidded glare. If the shit-face fucking made a short joke-

"Sorry," Eren said. "I didn't think you'd turn around that fast."

Levi slowly blinked, his face remained blasé. He made himself speak. "It was my fault for not being observant," he said flatly. Levi dropped his gaze so he wouldn't have to look the shithead in the face and holy fucking shit this brat was naked. Levi blinked before penetrating Eren's oceanic eyes with his own. Eren blinked before realization dawned and the tips of his ears turned bright red. Levi raised a brow, and Eren struggled to find words. "Uh... S-sorry," he said before backing away. Levi stared, eyes analyzing over every gentle curve on the sculpted, lean muscle that blanketed Eren's bones. He felt his chest swell and blood pound in his ears. He saw water drip from Eren's wet hair and land on his shoulder, where it slowly made its way south. Levi's gaze followed it until the brat turned and revealed his ass. And fuck, was it a nice ass. Freshly cleansed and smooth in its transition to his well developed hamstrings and what the  _hell_ was Levi even thinking about.

He blinked, and Eren vanished behind the door of his en suite. Thickly, he swallowed and wished that he, too, could have some ice-cream to cool off.

Levi inhaled deeply, and took a step towards the door when it swung open again. Eren, thankfully, had his family jewels hidden behind a towel. However, that did nothing for Levi's imagination as it ran rampant at what he now knew what lay beneath the plush, white cloth-

"Um," Eren started, which pulled Levi out of his reverie. What the fuck was he thinking? Eren was not only his boss, but the little shit was  _jail bait_. But that almost made it more tempting... Levi was addicted to the dangerous. How else could he have developed such a perfect poker face?

 _Stop,_ Levi thought.  _He's a fucking shit head with terrible hygiene and horrendous cleaning skills and he doesn't give a rat's ass about you. What the hell._

"What's your name?" Eren asked, his cheeks flushing pink. Levi's heart jumped to his throat, because that face was just too fucking adorable.

"Levi. Levi Rivaille." Levi said, keeping his words and tone curt.

"I'm Eren," the young master said, his gaze awkwardly darting around.

Levi huffed in mild amusement. "I know."

Eren stared at him before bright pink brushed his cheeks. "Right..." He shifted his weight to his other hip ran a hand through his hair. Levi felt the awkward atmosphere was palpable between the two of them.

"Excuse me, young master," Levi said, keeping his tone emotionless. "Would you like me to remove your clothes so they may be laundered?"

Eren's eyes widened at the possible insinuation that would have come with the words, if he had been wearing any clothes. He looked down and choked on a laugh at his own stupidity. "Oh, yeah, let me get them."

Levi nodded and followed Eren as he entered the en suite. He cursed himself when he realized that, as it is his job, he should have volunteered to get the clothes himself. He stopped the stream of profanity when Eren bent over and Levi saw his towel slip, revealing more of the boy's hip.  _Stop being a fucking pervert,_ he told himself. But he knew by now his efforts were futile. This boy, not nearly as impolite and shit-faced as he had thought, was strangely attractive. Not particularly handsome, but he had alluring eyes, thick dark hair, and a beautiful physique that even Levi had to appreciate.  _Even?_ his conscience scoffed. Levi promptly told it to shut the fuck up.

Eren stood up and held the clothes out to Levi, his ears still pink. Levi was sure the humid steam from Eren's bath wasn't helping either one of them. Levi took the clothes from Eren, 'accidentally' brushing his fingertips against Eren's wrist. Eren straightened and Levi gave him a heavy lidded look, full of meaning left up to the boy's interpretation. "If that's all..." Levi said, his voice low.

_You are passing the point of no return. If you seduce him, lord knows what will happen._

Eren flicked his tongue over his lips subconsciously, and Levi's heart quickened it's pace. "Could you, um, wait until I get dressed?"

Levi landed him a gaze with another indeterminable answer and left the en suite. His gaze flicked back over his shoulder in time to see Eren's bare, fit ass before a pair of white Calvin Klein briefs hid them from sight. Levi shut the door inaudibly and tossed the clothes over to the previously empty laundry basket. He'd take it down later. Right now he had something much more abhorrently attractive that had captured his attention,  and it had a pair of alluring azure eyes.

Eren walked out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam that smelled of sandalwood soap. The scent drove Levi mad, knowing that the fragrance was all over Eren's skin, which was only slightly covered by the athletic shorts he had put on. The waistband of his briefs peeped above that of his shorts. His hair was slightly mussed, and it made him appear like he had just had wild sex and the thought ignited a heat that flooded through Levi. He willed himself to calm down before he popped a stiffy in front of the brat.  _Dear God,_ Levi thought. _Calm the crap down, you aren't a high school brat._ He wasn't, but Eren was. And damn did he have the delectably innocent look of a virgin. 

 _He is probably still a virgin,_ the devil on Levi's shoulder whispered. That thought broke Levi. He stormed forward, grabbed Eren by the wrists, and pushed him up against the wall. Suddenly Eren's hands were secured above his head by Levi's strong grip.

_I am so getting fired._

Levi fixed a smoldering gaze on Eren, whose breathing had become ragged and shallow. His eyes were wide with panic but were firmly locked in Levi's hold. Levi's hips were dangerously close to Eren's, and Levi could feel the brat shiver underneath him. Levi leaned his face in towards Eren's and the younger boy closed his eyes tightly. Levi felt Eren's shallow breaths on his lips. He heard the boy make a low noise in his throat, felt his hands clench into fists. Levi took in a deep, slow breath... and stepped back.

Eren's hands dropped as soon as they were released and his eyes opened, looking disconcerted. Levi wasn't sure how else the brat reacted beyond that, because he turned abruptly, grabbed the laundry, and headed for the door. He paused before passing through the doorway.

"Enjoy your sundae," he said, voice quiet and low.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Fucking shit._ Levi thought as he shoved Eren's sweaty-ass clothes in the washing machine. He wasn't stupid enough to protest against his obvious attraction towards the boy. This wasn't some fluffy-ass fanfiction. He was pissed at himself; Levi had always believed in going big or going home. You shouldn't start something you couldn't finish. Levi had thought he had decided to relieve himself of his lust for the brat, get fired, and get over it, but when he saw Eren pinned against the wall (or was it the en suite door?) he felt that he couldn't violate the boy like that. What the fuck was up with that? The little shit hadn't even been fighting it. Levi sighed and grabbed the bleach. He supposed he would just wait and watch what the boy would do. Just follow his lead, because everything was up to Eren at this point.

But what if he got fired? He'd only been working at the Jeager estate for a week.  _Forget about it, and wait for what happens next. Worrying over it won't change anything._

Levi finished his duties and then clocked out, bidding Max and Erwin goodbye. The entire twenty minutes it took him to walk back to his tiny, shitty apartment, Levi's head was full of the ocean-eyed boy with messy hair and beautifully toned abs. When he got home, he grabbed a granola bar out of a cabinet and a water, having decided to head to the gym before dinner. He changed out of his black slacks and button-up and into a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt. He grabbed his iPod, slipped his earbuds in his ears, and climbed into his crappy, forest-green '96 firebird and drove down to the gymnastics gym by the suburbs. When Levi was a kid, he hated being a boy who took gymnastic classes, but now was glad that he had a good way to relieve stress and stay fit and flexible. Levi tried to immerse himself in music, trying to run away from the damned thoughts that wouldn't let him go. FADE's "One Reason" blared from his earbuds as he tried desperately not to think about the little shit that lingered in the back of his mind. Levi mouthed the words to distract his train of thought. It stopped the flurry of stupid comments running through his mind, but images of the brat seems burned into his eyes.

_"Slit the throat of reason and reality_

_Cut yourself and scream for their insanity_

_Wake up to this nightmare that will never end;_

_The main attraction of this twisted master plan..."_

Levi cranked up the volume, letting the music flow through his body and calm him. The Jeager shit had messed him up, mentally. Levi was suddenly breaking rules he had lived by for his entire life, left him doing things he would never do. Shit like that fucks with your head and stresses you out. But the music, it returned him to being the old Levi again, the one who barely gave a shit about anything. The one who didn't think twice, the one who didn't prey on minors, the one who wasn't obsesses over a very attractive brat with beautiful eyes.

_"Trust nothing but pain to get me through the days_

_Sleep with one eye open not to be their prey_

_Fist against my face, they bring me to my knees_

_The pressure's crushing down so hard_

_I can't break free..."_

Levi cut off a Nissan Altima to get to the off-ramp. The driver flipped him the bird. Levi lifted his arm out of the window and responded similarly. Behind his eyes, he saw Eren blush a heated pink; Eren with  the towel slipping off of his hips; Eren with his eyes shut tight, pinned against the wall; Eren  grinning away his own ineptitude.

_"So what if no one cares_

_Enough to make a change?_

_I give my bleeding heart out for one reason..."_

 

Levi sighed and braked at a stoplight. He grabbed his phone off of the passenger seat. He'd received five texts from Hanji, and one from each Auruo and Petra. He assumed they contained the same inquiry: how was his new job? Was he okay? Levi really didn't care to answer those questions at the moment, so he dropped his phone into a cup holder and lifted his eyes back up to the road just in time for the light to turn green.

_"So make me your deadman_

_With only poison in my veins_

_Stuck in your 'wonderland'_

_Stagnated by the passivity_

_I'm gonna make you bleed like me!"_

Applying pressure to the accelerator, he sped towards his destination slightly over the designated speed limit. He hoped that when he reached his destination the exercise would be enough to clear his head of that stupid, shitty, pulchritudinous brat.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi awoke to an alarm screaming bloody murder on his bedside table. He immediately swung his legs over the side of the bed and reached for the infernal device. Levi had never been one to use the snooze button. Silencing it, he groped in the darkness for the sole lamp in the room and turned the dial. With an audible click, soft white light filled the room. Levi stood and made his bed before grabbing the folded uniform he'd placed on the bedside table the night before and went to clean himself. After taking a brief, cold shower, he grabbed a green apple from the fruit bowl on the counter- the only thing that hinted at a human presence in the living space- and left for work. He had gotten used to the worried voice in the back of his head that wouldn't shut up about his stupidity yesterday. Oh, no matter how he tried, it wouldn't slip his mind. It seems it's very difficult to consciously forget something. An image of the brat haunted Levi every time he closed his eyes.

Levi decided to act normally. He would prepare Eren's breakfast and serve it to him in his room, and see how the boy reacted. Since Levi wasn't contacted about taking leave of his position, he assumed the brat didn't tell anyone about anything that had transpired. Which meant he wasn't rejecting what happened yesterday. Levi felt his lips tug up on one side as he thought about how amusing the little Jeager shit was. Even though he was a spoiled brat, it seemed he liked to fight his own battles, no matter what.

Levi dabbed the sweat off of his forehead with a handkerchief that he always kept in his pocket; even though it was August and five-thirty in the morning, the heat was smoldering. Levi felt he was slowly melting under his black attire. He sighed as he entered the estate, looking to the moon which still hung in the sky. The variation and blending of colour was beautiful, and made the sky look water-colored. He checked his phone and realized he still had time until his shift started. When he reached the entrance to the servant's quarters, he leaned against the pale brick of the house and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Levi hated his habit, but refused to quit: he allowed himself one cigarette every day. Levi dug a lighter out of his pockets and ignited the tip. Tilting back against the brick, Levi played out the various situations of the morning in his head. A small smile played at his lips as he exhaled, smoke twirling away in the summer heat. He tapped the cigarette against the brick and watched the ashen tip fall into the green grass at his feet. When it began to burn low, Levi took a step forward onto the stone patio and crushed the bud into an ashtray that was placed at the center of a glass table. He glanced at the fading cerulean and rushing roseate that composed the sky before stepping lightly into the building.

Levi plucked the black apron off of the hook by the door. He slipped it on as he made his way to the kitchen. There he encountered that the Jeager couple's official maid had left the place spotless. Levi methodically moved around the room, preparing a breakfast of cinnamon french toast and a fresh fruit salad. Levi was climbing the stairs to Eren's room by six forty-five, platter in hand. He gently knocked and entered the room. Eren's sleeping form was lying on the mattress, hair mussed and drool was in a puddle on the pillow. Even with that revolting detail, the brat looked... kind  of adorable. Levi was suddenly reminded of a puppy, but shook the image from his mind. Levi swallowed nervously, but proceeded to do his job as normally as possible. Why was today the day he had been requested to start being Eren's wake-up call?

He saw Eren's school crap in a pile in the corner. Apparently, he had started his junior year of high school four days ago. Levi glanced at the clock on the wall... six fifty-eight. He couldn't avoid it any longer.

He carefully approached Eren and shook his shoulder gently. "Eren," Levi spoke softly, hoping the boy would awaken. The little shit didn't react, not even in his sleep. "Eren," Levi said, his voice louder. He shook the brat's shoulder harder. Eren only curled the blanket tighter around himself, a contented expression on his adorable, sleeping face. He slid his face into the puddle of drool that had formed on the pillow.

Levi glared down at the puerile shit. He narrowed his eyes and lifted his leg gracefully before thrusting his booted foot into Eren's exposed torso. Eren's eyes flipped open and he let out a low, abrupt groan of pain.

"What the hell?" The brat moaned, one arm gripping his aching abdomen.

"Wake up." Levi said, arms folded over his stomach. Eren groaned and Levi turned away from the boy. He made himself look busy, opening the thick curtains to allow the sun to flood into the room. Eren moaned in protest, and tried to lay back down. Levi sighed, and walked over to the bed. He ripped the covers off of the obstinate shit head and leaned over to get a grip on the stubborn brat. One knee sunk into the bed as he reached over and seized Eren's wrists. The brat lazily fought back, and just let himself be pulled into an upright position. Levi quickly pulled back and released him as soon as possible. The young master Jeager rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple times while Levi set his breakfast out on the table by the large windows. The young master froze. He suddenly seemed very awake as his gaze landed on Levi and the events of the day before washed over him. 

Levi stood back and watched Eren stare at him for a moment before resigning himself to the inevitable. "Is there anything else you would like?" He asked tonelessly.

"No, thank you," The young master said.

Levi nodded. "Then I will take my leave, then. I will wait for you in the car." With nothing but silence between them, Levi left the room.

When Levi drove Jeager to school, no words were spoken. Eye contact was held then broken, the space between them full of unanswered questions. Levi wanted to know what the Jeager boy was thinking, but he was in no position to request anything from the young master. Instead, for the next week, he let the silence sit between them. It would seem to most as if a professional distance had developed between the two, but Levi knew that was not the case. He grew comfortable with the awkward interactions, but every time he mistakenly looked into those ocean eyes, he felt his chest contract as he craved for more.

Why did he have to go fall for a fucking thick-headed, unhygienic, graceless, shitty brat?

Levi began to notice things about the young master. Levi noted that his favorite thing to have for breakfast were cinnamon rolls, and his favorite anytime food was delivery pizza. He learned that Eren sucked at almost everything but sports, and was quick to quit in a fit of rage whether it be in video games or homework. Levi learned he was getting C's in almost all of his classes. He learned that Eren wanted to join the military after high school by the number of army pamphlets he had brought home. He learned Eren's mannerisms, such as the way he bit his thumb when he attempted intelligent thought, or the way he swept his hair out of his eyes. He learned that Eren only had two close friends who were willing to tolerate him: a friendly boy named Armin and Eren's younger, adopted sister Mikasa (who really should have been the elder sibling). Currently, she was studying in the UK and called Eren every night to make sure he wasn't being too big of an idiot. Armin was a boy Eren's age who lived in the same complex as Levi, but was attending young master Jeager's prestigious school on scholarship. Armin was Eren's opposite: calm, intelligent, patient, and kind. He was short and blonde, with sky blue eyes. Levi found Armin to be very agreeable, but Mikasa annoyed him with how clingy she could be for someone who wasn't even in the same country.

Eren became a normal part of Levi's life. The intense, meaningful stares that they shared always broke off with an awkward drop of Eren's gaze. The little shit was driving Levi mad: he wanted to break this endless cycle but being in a  subordinate position, where he was, Levi could do nothing but watch. He couldn't risk speaking up, because what if it ended in a fallout? Then he would never be able to see the Jeager boy again. The thought of it stressed Levi out more than anything else. Levi wanted to seize the brat, pin him down, and finish what he had started the day they first met. He felt like a dog chasing its tail, and the stupidity of the situation and his own behavior was stressing Levi out so much he had been going to the gym every single day after work for the entire week.

Levi stared at the ugly popcorn ceiling in his apartment, wondering what the fuck he should do. Hanji had noticed something was off and kept pestering him to tell her. Maybe he should.

 _Oh, fuck no._ There was no way Levi could be subjected to her incessant talking for hours about all that he could possibly do when that was all he had been thinking about all week. Petra would just tell him to follow his heart, or something vague and cliche like that (while holding back tears because of her unrequited love, but its not like Levi would ever let her know he knew) and Auruo would just snigger and attempt to make jokes about Levi's predicament. Levi sighed, and turned over to face the empty side of the bed. He shut his eyes and decided to just focus on imagining the ocean-eyed boy lying in the bed next to him, curled up in the thick, white duvet from which the tips of ears peeped out, flushed pink. The boy's hair was dark and disheveled, and a sleepy smile played at the corners of his mouth, under which a puddle of drool lay. Levi reached out his hand to the image to brush a strand of hair off of the brat's forehead only to be met with cold, thin air. The man's hand fell to the mattress, and he pulled his knees closer to his chest, determined to dream up a version of the ocean-eyed boy that he could actually reach out to and touch.

 

* * *

 

Levi was scrubbing the toothpaste off of the side of the sink of the young master Jeager's en suite when he the door open and close. He remained silent in his cleaning. He heard rustling and a heavy load hit the floor- Eren's backpack full of textbooks. He heard the young master stumble, and heard his Nikes squeak against the polished bamboo floor. Then he heard something he wasn't expecting: a chuckle from a stranger that was quickly silenced. Curious, Levi put his ear to the door and heard more rustling and heavy breathing.

"Shit, Jean," he heard Eren say. "Calm the fuck down. We are so not doing _that_ with my parents still in the house."

The strange voice mhmm-ed in lieu of a reply, and Levi felt sick. His throat felt thick, and his mouth dry. Levi swallowed through the lump in his throat and strained to hear what happened next. More rustling. A snap. Then a smack. Levi's eyes widened.

"Jean, stop," Eren said. "I said no." Levi smirked. The young master was rejecting him, of course Levi would feel smug.  _He_ hadn't been denied. But he still hated that this Jean shit was touching Eren.

"But Eren..." Jean complained.

"You came here to study with me, not to suck dick," young master Jeager said, and there was more rustling. Damn the stupid rustling; through the door it all sounded the same so Levi had no idea what the fuck was going on. Fuck this stupid door and fuck that Jean-shit for being all over Eren.

"Fine," Jean-shit said. "But later I am so getting you, Eren."

"Whatever, Jean," Eren sighed. A pause. "Chemistry or English?"

"Chem," Jean said. There was more rustling and Levi assumed that this was a perfect time to unveil his presence.

He threw the door open and walked into the room. He stopped and sent Eren a long look full of meaning. Eren's face paled and he turned away. "Welcome home, young master Eren. Its  _lovely_ to see you have company." Levi let the sarcasm drip from his lips as he inspected the Jean-shit. He was pretty much normal, if slightly tall and in possession of a horse-face. "Is there anything you require?"

Eren shook his head, and Levi exited the room. 

"What the fuck was that?" he heard Jean ask as he shut the door to Eren's room. He didn't try to hear the response.

 

* * *

 

Levi had been summoned via text to bring young master Eren and his horse-shit friend Jean some popcorn to the sitting room. Levi dreaded entering the room and doing something frighteningly spontaneous. Levi, who always had control over himself, until he met Eren, to whom he lost all sense of his carefully constructed mask.  Levi wanted to scream at the little shit to fix him, because it was all the brat's fault he was such a fucking mess. 

Levi took a deep breath and carried the popcorn up the staircase. He paused outside the door and heard the Jean-shit laugh. Scowling, he gently shouldered the door open a crack and froze.

The Jean shit was sitting on Eren's lap, Eren's body trapped between his legs. The Jean-shit's head was ducked down and his disgusting horse lips were all over Eren. Jean dipped his head and kissed Eren's neck and down, allowing Levi to see that Eren's face was flushed. The Jean-shit's hands were moving slowly from Eren's shoulders to his hips, then the horse-shit had cupped Eren's crotch in one hand. Eren tensed, surprised, but then relaxed. Eren's hands intertwined behind the Jean-shit's neck as he trailed his kisses back up to Eren's lips, capturing them. 

Levi struggled to breathe, to contain his rage. He shouldn't- couldn't- feel possessive of something that wasn't his. But there it was,  a menacing rage boiling at the pit of his stomach. In one smooth, controlled motion, he raised his hand to the door and knock loudly before forcibly swinging the door open. It recoiled from the wall with a loud bang, and the horse-shit fell off Eren's lap. His face was red, his eyes wide, and his boner obvious. "What the fuck-" he started, but then caught sight of Levi.

Immediately, he snapped his jaw shut and backed off. Levi, all five feet and three inches of him, stood over the horse-shit on the floor. Shooting the horse-shit daggers of icy fury, he spoke, his voice low and his tone menacing. "Get the fuck out," Levi enunciated icily.

Jean sent a desperate look to Eren, before scrambling up. He started to leave, and sent a "Wth?" look to Eren before passing through the door.

Levi rounded on Eren. "Who the fuck was that?"

Eren's eyes were wide with shock. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"Who the fuck was it?" Levi demanded. 

"J-Jean Kirschtein... he goes to my school," Eren fumbled, still staring at Levi with wide eyes.

The reality of his actions crashed over Levi and he looked away. He was unsure how to proceed. The two sat in silence for a long moment, Eren staring at Levi and Levi staring at the wall.  Suddenly, Levi spoke.

"Listen, Jeager, because I'll only say it once," Levi started. Eren blinked slowly. "I'm sorry for attacking you the first day I met you. I just... I don't know. But forget about that. You shouldn't let shit-faced people like him fucking touch you like that. Did you really wanted that horse-face to take your first time? You shouldn't let anyone el- anyone touch you so casually." Fuck. He almost screwed the entire thing up. "I don't care if you fire me or whatever after that, but I couldn't watch someone as precious as you-"

Fuck. FUCK-FUCK-FUCK-FUCK-FUCKING-FUCK FUCK.

Levi silenced himself and looked down at the brat on the couch. The adorable, dorky, clumsy, short-tempered idiot who wore the stupidest look on his face. "Well, FUCK THAT. Since I let it slip I may as well just fucking say it all. Okay, brat, I think I'm in love with you and you're stupid, unhygienic habits, and your dorky grin, and the way you drool in your sleep and the way you order pizza although you could afford the most expensive food on the planet and fucking shit just interrupt me because I'm just going to keep going until you fucking say something-"

Eren stood up dazedly, understanding slowly bringing his features back to life. His face flooded with colour, and his eyes filled with tears.  _Tears,_ Levi thought, panicking.  _I was not prepared for tears._ Eren put his hands up to his face to hide himself and he finally spoke. _  
_

"Levi, I think, I mean, I, um..." A bubble of laughter bubbled from his lips as his eyes overflowed and a tear dropped onto his cheek. "Oh my god, Levi, I just think that you're really fucking hot."

His ears were cherry red.

Levi didn't think; he just acted. He grabbed Eren by the wrists and pulled his hands from his face and dragged Eren down to crush his lips onto the younger man's. Eren gasped, and Levi took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Eren's mouth. Eren's mouth was so  _hot,_ Levi thought as he released Eren's wrists and fisted his hands in Eren's shirt. Using the garment as a leash, he dragged to boy to the bed and threw him down. Eren was all heat- his hands were hot on Levi's waist, his tongue was hot in Levi's mouth. Levi wanted to burn forever in the heat of this inferno. His hands found their way to the hem of Eren's shirt and jerked it over his head. Levi's hands traced over the body he had lusted over, the body he had dreamt of touching. He wanted to memorize every dip and curve of Eren's body, how every muscle stretched and flexed and writhed. Levi wanted to know it all, he wanted to know everything about Eren. His mouth still hot on Eren's, his fingers found the boy's nipples erect, and he flicked his thumbs over them. Eren moaned into Levi's mouth and their bodies clashed even more tightly together, their hips sliding over each other creating a friction so pleasuring, it was painful. Heavy breaths came from both of them as Levi broke their kiss to redirect the attention to Eren's nipples. They were pink and erect, and Levi flicked his tongue over Eren's perkiness. The boy sucked in a shuddering breath and Levi grinned. He tweaked Eren's other nipple and felt the boy tense underneath him in pleasure. Levi kissed the boy's chest, sucking on this skin hard enough to leave a mark. Eren's hands had gone clawing the shirt on Levi's back to desperately gripping the sheets as when Levi took Eren's nipple between his teeth and gently twisted. Eren whimpered and Levi ground his hips against Eren's, and he could feel his manhood harden. Levi's hands traveled south and  glided over Eren's bulge in his pants. God, he was scorching under Levi's touch. Eren grabbed at Levi's shirt and tugged it over his head and dropped it with a sharp inhalation when Levi licked his crotch through his jeans. Eren keened and writhed under Levi's touch as Levi's fingertips gently traced over the waistband of Eren's briefs. Levi continued to caress and kiss the bulge while his hands played over Eren's abdomen.

"Levi..." The boy moaned, reaching for his zipper. Levi caught his hands and smirked evilly. "Not yet," he said, bringing his mouth back down on Eren's smooth stomach, where he licked, kissed, and bit. 

"Ahh!" Eren bit his lip, trying to hold back his cry. The animalistic peal of pure bliss triggered something Levi, and his hands jumped to Eren's fly. Levi tugged the waistband down around Eren's ankles, and he kicked them off. Eren's cock was was lively and stiff, pushing against the cloth of the briefs. Levi licked the length of it through the material before catching the waistband between his teeth. Levi carefully grazed his teeth over Eren's cock, using his hands help pull them down past Eren's beautiful ass. Eren's dick finally sprung out, free of its prison. As soon as the waistband had transcended Eren's balls, Levi ripped the briefs away, forgoing the slow and sensual approach. Levi traced his fingertips up and down Eren's length before wrapping his fingers around his base and slowly, he began pumping. Eren arched back, with a long moan of release.  Levi lowered his head and kissed the tip of Eren's head. His lips lingered, and he let his tongue dance on the tip. Eren's pre-cum was sweet and hot, like melted chocolate of the best kind. Levi placed his lips on the head and slowly took Eren into his mouth. Eren let out a low moan from the back of his throat and Levi began to move, letting his tongue trace up and down Eren's shaft. Levi felt his own stiff cock press against the zipper of his slacks but was distracted by Eren thrusting his hips up, forcing himself into Levi's mouth with a yell of climax. Levi felt Eren ejaculate into his throat, and Levi swallowed. 

Levi sat back on his heels, and glared down at Eren, whose face was flushed adorably. "I'm sorry, Levi..."

"I'll make you sorry," Levi said, and began to unzip his pants. Eren sat up and stared as Levi jerked his pants and briefs off. 

Eren's eyes widened at the sight of Levi's cock. "Holy shit... it's so much bigger than I thought it would be."

Levi smirked and leaned over and opened the top drawer of the bedside table where he knew Eren stashed a tube of lube. He may have been a virgin, but he still masturbated. "Oh god," Eren moaned, covering his face. "You knew about that?"

Levi smirked, "I know all of your dirty secrets." Levi squirted the lubricant over his fingers as Eren laid back on the bed, watching him. He tossed the lube on the table and gently rubbed around Eren's entrance. Eren sucked in a shuddering breath and struggled to breathe evenly as Levi inserted his index finger. Levi started out slow but quickly increased the pace, Eren's ragged pants and moans in sync with Levi's motion. Before Eren knew it, there were two, then three fingers in and then Levi pulled out, reaching for the lube on the table.

"Fuck, Levi, you aren't going to enter me now, are you?" Eren asked, only half-joking.

"I am," Levi said, squirting lube into his palm and then slicked himself up. "I told you I was going to make you sorry, brat."

Before Eren could respond, Levi slid the head of his cock over Eren's rim, effectively cutting off any response with a gasp. Levi gently guided himself into Eren until Eren interrupted him with a scream of irrevocable pleasure. Levi gave up on all efforts of being gentle to the virgin and began thrusting himself into Eren, who screamed from both the pain and the pleasure. Tears erupted in Eren's eyes as he clawed at Levi's back. The pain only empowered Levi as he plunged himself into Eren. Levi leaned over Eren and kissed the wet tracks of Eren's tears, before muffling his screams with his own mouth. Desperately, Eren's lips clamped onto Levi as he pounded into Eren. Levi tasted blood and noticed that Eren had bit his lip a little too hard. Suddenly, Levi felt he was close to climax and managed a breathy, "I'm coming!" before thrusting into Eren, who made the sexiest noise Levi had ever heard.

The way Eren cried "LEVI!" would echo through Levi's mind through out the evening. Breathing heavily, Levi slowly pulled out and crawled up to be eye-level with Eren, who was wiping his eyes. Levi kissed Eren's eyes, his nose, his forehead, his jaw, and his neck before finally settling a gentle, butterfly kiss on Eren's lips.

 

 

A tired smile tugged up the corners of Eren's lips. As he turned on his side to face Levi, he winced and tried to get comfortable. Levi pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen across his eyes and then planted a long, sweet, lingering kiss on Eren's lips before sitting up and walking around the bed to Eren's side.

"What are you doing?"

"There is no way I'm sleeping on a bed covered in dick juice." 

Eren gaped as Levi reached his side of the bed and picked the taller boy up as if he were an infant, not a full grown man. Levi took Eren into the en suite and set him down by the bath tub. He turned on the hot water and left to strip the bed. Levi tossed all of the soiled fabrics into the laundry bin and quickly re-made the bed with the extra sheets in Eren's linen closet before returning to assist Eren. The older man lifted Eren up and set him gently in the water. Eren hissed; his ass stung like a bitch. Levi looked down at him with a look that Eren hoped was apologetic as Levi grabbed the soap. With gentle hands, Levi thoroughly cleaned Eren, gently wiping him down with the Sandalwood soap and kissing the places he'd accidentally left bruises. When he was done, Levi dried Eren and set him on the bed. He retrieved a fresh pair of boxers and pajama bottoms for Eren and himself. 

"Do you mind if I borrow these?" Levi asked.

"'Course not," Eren mumbled, tired from the sex and the hot bath and Levi being so goddamn manly. Why was he so muscular? And why, when he was so short, was he so BIG where it counted? Eren winced as he settled back into his bed. He knew it would be a while before his ass felt normal again. And even though it hurt now, during the sex... it was the best thing Eren had ever experienced. He remembered Levi's lips on his, Levi's lips wrapped around his cock, Levi kissing his neck, Levi planting a butterfly kiss on his nose, his eyelids, his cheeks, his jaw...

"Hey, brat," Levi said. Eren was amazed at how attractive Levi's sex hair was, and an evergreen pair of flannel pants that made his eyes look deeper and contained more shades of green than any forest Eren had ever been in.

"Yeah?"

"I can't help you get into your own pants if you don't cooperate."

Eren grinned. "You sure did a fine job of getting them off without help."

"That is a refined skill; however, putting one's own pants on is child-play and _look who can't get his own fucking pants on_."

Eren scrunched up his nose, then stuck his tongue out at Levi. Levi rolled his eyes and assisted Eren in getting his pants on. Pain flared everywhere; either it ached, it bruised, or it stung. But Eren had never been happier. When Eren's pants were secured around his hips, Levi crawled back into the bed with him. Levi stretched out his hand and caressed Eren's cheek. A grumbling noise broke the silence. Eren flushed as Levi smirked at him. "You want me to order pizza and then we can marathon the Walking Dead?"

Eren grinned in response, and Levi reached over to the table where he'd placed his phone and ordered Eren's favorite pizza. They may not have known each other for long, but Levi already knew him so well. Eren relaxed as the man hung up the phone and embraced him, stealing a kiss before he took Eren's hands in his own.

Levi gazed into the greenish-blue eyes of the boy he loved, feeling that his cool, blase persona had been crushed but he didn't want to waste his time grieving over it. Not when this beautiful boy, with a halo of dark, unkempt hair and deep ocean eyes was in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD I STARTED THIS AT LIKE FIVE IN THE AFTERNOON HOW IS IT THREE IN THE MORNING AHHHHHH.
> 
> So if that doesn't tell you the state of this writing, I don't know what will.
> 
> Feel free to alert me to any mistakes in grammar and whatnot, what you thought of it, anything at all. I won't know what to do with it if there isn't any feedback. Is it worth continuing?
> 
> Eh.


End file.
